I Love You
by FanficitonFan
Summary: What happens when Quinn sings a love song to none other that Rachel Berry, Warning Rachel is bad ass in this, i just had to make her like that Britanyia on the side in up coming chaps- CHAPTER 7 IS UP : enjoy: Rated M for later chapters :
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys this is a one shot although I will not put it as complete because if you want more of it I can right it

Disclaimer- I don't own anything of glee id be in it otherwise

"Hey Mr. Shu can I possibly sing a song?" Quinn asked

"Of course you can Quinn"

"ok so there's this person I really like and I'm not sure they know it I think they might have a feeling about it but I wanted to sing this song for them because they are amazing and wonderful so here goes,"

**Made a wrong turn  
>Once or twice<br>Dug my way out  
>Blood and fire<br>Bad decisions  
>That's alright<br>Welcome to my silly life  
>Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood<br>Miss "no way it's all good"  
>It didn't slow me down<br>Mistaken  
>Always second guessing<br>Underestimated  
>Look, I'm still around<strong>

**Pretty, pretty please  
>don't you ever, ever feel<br>Like you're less than  
>less than perfect<br>Pretty, pretty please  
>If you ever, ever feel<br>Like you're nothing  
>You're perfect to me<strong>

**You're so mean  
>When you talk<br>About yourself  
>You are wrong<br>Change the voices  
>In your head<br>Make them like you  
>Instead<br>So complicated  
>Look how big you'll make it<br>Filled with so much hatred  
>Such a tired game<br>It's enough  
>I've done all I can think of<br>Chased down all my demons  
>lets see you do the same<strong>

**Pretty, pretty please  
>don't you ever, ever feel<br>Like you're less than  
>less than perfect<br>Pretty, pretty please  
>If you ever, ever feel<br>Like you're nothing  
>You're perfect to me<strong>

**The whole world stares while I swallow the fear  
>The only thing i should be drinking is an ice cold beer<br>So cool in lying and I tried tried tried  
>But we try too hard, it's a waste of my time<br>Done looking for the critics, cuz they're everywhere  
>They don't like my genes, they don't get my hair<br>String ourselves and we do it all the time  
>Why do we do that?<br>Why do I do that?  
>Why do I do that?<strong>

**Ooh, pretty pretty pretty,  
>Pretty pretty please don't you ever ever feel<br>Like you're less than  
>less than perfect<br>Pretty pretty please, if you ever ever feel  
>Like you're nothing you're<br>perfect, to me  
>You're perfect<br>You're perfect  
>Pretty, pretty please don't you ever ever feel<br>like you're less then, less than perfect  
>Pretty, pretty please if you ever ever feel<br>like you're nothing you are perfect to me**

"ive been a right bitch to you and I know it and you im not afraid about the way I feel about you anymore I used to think that people would judge me and I just don't care anymore and you will all laugh but you know who you are and if you like me back well hopefully everyone here will know exactly who I am in love with because I don't think I can live without you." Quinn said looking around the room as to try and get the people of glee to try and guess who it Is until a small voice in the back of the room came out,

"You love me?" came a voice from the back of the room

**hey im sorry that this chapter is so short but u dont think im gunna tell u who quinn loves yet do u if i get 5 reviews ill let you know who the person is thanx guys  
>ps i promise the next chapter will be longer xx :)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so until now I forgot about this story and I'm really sorry to those who reviewed and have wanted it life got in the way then when I tried to write it got distracted with birthday plans yes im officially 16 now yay, but anyway its finally here the great love scene that you all have been waiting for I apologies for any and all spelling mistakes or sentences that don't make sense, Enjoy.**

**DISCLAIMER: **** I don't own anything in this fic apart from my storyline all the rest goes to the creators and writers of glee **  
>-<p>

The room suddenly filled with loud gasps as every single member turned to see none other than Rachel Berry nearly in tears knowing exactly who she was talking to

"Yes I do more that you know and I know that I have made your life a living hell and I'm sorry I was just so scared"

"Quinn its ok honest I forgive you I understand id have probably done the same in your shoes"

"Rachel I love you will you be mine"

"Yeah Quinn I love you too"

The whole of the glee club filled the room with awws as Rachel got out of her seat and dived to the front of the room capturing Quinn's lips in a passionate yet desperate kiss, they forgot where they were until they faint sound of the glee clubs voices was heard and they broke off

"And I know that you guys may talk and you know what I'm ok with that I want the world to know that Rachel Berry is mine" Quinn announced with a smile on her face taking Rachel's hand inside her own. None of the Glee clubbers had noticed the fire and rage that was written on Finns face

"Are you fucking kidding me" Finn yelled as he silenced the rest of the club "you have to be fucking kidding Rachel she's playing a joke on you or something there is no way that Quinn Fabray is a lesbian she's been with too many guys for a start" Finn couldn't control his anger as he got up from his seat and lunged forward grabbing Rachel's other arm and yanking her away from Quinn "you don't get t screw up the love of my life Quinn no fucking way"

"Excuse me Finn but I think you'll find I have more love and affection for Rachel then you ever did and she loves me"

"No she doesn't she's probably scared that if she turns you down you will make her life even worse well I won't fucking well let you, you stupid Dyke". Just as Mr. Shu was about to step in he sat back down at the explosive manner of one Rachel Berry

"OI" Rachel yelled as she pulled Finn round to look at her

"YOU DON'T GET TO FUCKIGN WELL SPEAK TO HER LIKE THAT YOU DICKHEAD I DO LOVE QUINN WHAT THE FUCK WOULD YOU KNOW I HAVE FOR A LONG TIME AND IF I HEAR YOU CALLING HER THAT AGAIN YOU WILL RECEIVE WORSE THEN THIS" Everyone was surprised at the sudden right hook that connected with Finns jaw as he fell to the floor the whole of the glee club couldn't help but look up at the new found Rachel that none had seen before as she knelt down beside him everyone including Mr. Shu was expecting I'm sorry but what they got was "If she's a stupid dyke then so am I asshole" Rachel span around on one foot walking out the door pulling a gob smacked Quinn along with her as the pair of them were walking out the building they were stopped by Puck yelling after Rachel

"Rach you seriously are one hot Jew I never knew you had it in you nice one hot stuff" Puck said as he enveloped Rachel in a bone crushing hug "I'll talk to Finn I'm sure he's just freaking out is all"

"Ok cool Puck whatever to be honest I couldn't give a damn he's an idiot who needs to grow up" Rachel replied a little louder just so Finn would be able to hear. As Puck retreated back to the choir room Rachel walked Quinn back to her car. "So you going to tell me what you've been thinking since my outburst in there?"

"I've been thinking that I got you wrong" Quinn replied

"Wait you don't want to dump me because I'm violent do you because I can always go apologize"

"There's the Rachel I know" Quinn thought to herself before remembering that Rachel was freaking out waiting for an answer

"Rach if anything I think I just fell for you even more you're a serious bad ass when you need to be I could use you on my cheerio squad"

"Oh no I haven't got the body or the muscle strength for that" Rachel replied nervously

"Rach you just took town the captain of the football team with one punch he fell flat on his ass you have defiantly got the muscle strength for this, how about I talk to the coach I know that cedes recorded you hitting him I bet she'd love to have you?" Quinn asked hoping that she would get to see her beautiful girlfriend in a cheerios uniform

"Yeah ok it wouldn't hurt to try" Rachel replied with a small smile on her face as she planted another kiss on Quinn's lips this time with love and affection "I Love you so much Quinn Fabray"

"I love you too Rachel Barbra Berry"

**An- ok so I know I promised a longer chapter but I don't want to much to happen yes a few guessed right it was Rachel all along I am a major fan of Quinn and Rachel fics I reckon they should get them together in glee but oh well there choice **

**Couple of questions:**

**Should Sue let Rachel on the squad **

**Should I have Finn apologize and support them or be a total ass either way Rachel's gunna hate him for a while **

**Please leave me a review I don't mind criticism as long as its constructive I hope you enjoyed and I promise you won't have to wait 6 months next time see ya soon guys **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN- Told you, you wouldn't have to wait 6 months lol, so I have made my decisions for what going to happen so read on and please hit that review button at the end thanks guys enjoy**

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything Glee just the storyline that I made up the rest goes out to Ryan Murphy (hehe my actual last name is Murphy Lol)**

As Rachel walked into school the next morning she turned to see Quinn at her locker as she started to walk over the large smile was wiped from her face when Finn came and stood with Quinn Rachel listened in to hear

"Are you messing around with her Quinn?" Rachel had hope that Finn had come round to the idea

"No Finn I really do love her I think that's why I have been bullying her mostly for all this time and why I turned down her offers of friendship" She couldn't help but smile whilst thinking about the brunette

"Well I don't trust you and I want you to stay away from her you are not going to taint the girl I love into this she is just scared of you that much is obvious, what would your mum say if she heard about this ey? Or your dad that reacted badly when I was with you how do you think they will feel about having a dyke daughter you want to let them down more?"

"Go Fuck yourself Finn" Finn raised his hand as he went to slap Quinn Rachel pushed Quinn out the way just in time for Finn to slap Rachel. As Rachel composed herself again from the slap she stood up straight, (Finn now noticing how many people were watching including one Sue Sylvester) Rachel grabbed Finns collar and pulled him down and spoke quietly but load enough for everyone to hear

"What did I tell you yesterday asshole hmm, Stay away from my girlfriend and you ever try that again and I will rip off your balls you got that"

Finn went to slap Rachel but before he could he was suddenly slammed into the lockers the next thing he saw was Rachel's fist going straight for him before everything went black, Rachel walked away leaving an unconscious Finn on the floor

"Rach" Quinn yelled chasing after her

"Yeah" Rachel turned to Quinn but had a feeling that Quinn was going to leave her I mean surely she would be afraid of her

"If you're so hardcore how comes you always took those slushies that were thrown at you?"

"Well mainly because I didn't have anything to protect then I didn't see the point I didn't want the whole world to be afraid of me, like you probably are" Rachel looked at the floor waiting to hear Quinn say she was

"Rachel I'm not scared of you, you have to stop doubting me I know that I really hurt you before but I love you so much and I can't live without you and that is evident to me more now than ever" Quinn smiled so brightly Rachel thought she feel for her all over again

"I'm sorry Quinn I just don't want to mess this up I love you so much and you have to stop fretting about the hurting me before thing because I forgive you I did a long time ago"

"I don't know why but ok I will try, listen can I take you out tonight maybe do some shopping just be together?"

"Yeah I would really like that" With that the bell went off for first period Quinn leaned across and pecked Rachel on the lips before going off to her class.

The Day went by really fast and before she knew it Rachel was going around the shops with Quin, Rachel and Quinn went into the clothes store on their left, Quinn was surprised to see Rachel looking at skinny jeans

"You don't wear skinny jeans babe" Quinn got curious as Rachel burst out laughing "I do just not to school I know can't imagine me in them right? I love skinny's can't live without them"

"Why don't you wear them to school?"

"because at school I am annoying Rachel Berry that is aspiring to her dreams, I mean don't get me wrong I really wasn't to get far in the world but who would take me seriously if I dressed in skinny's people remember me because they think how annoying I am and how badly I dress"

"You really should show off how good you look in those I bet you would look great" Quinn couldn't help but undress Rachel with her eyes knowing that she wore something like skinny's turned her on so much words could not describe. As they got back to Rachel's Quinn walked her up to the door

"We really should do this more often" Quinn said confidently

"How about I take you to dinner tomorrow?"

"I would love that, pick me up at 7?"

"sounds great" Quinn went to walk away before she was pulled back by Rachel before she could speak Rachel's lips were on hers in a heated kiss as Rachel opened up her mouth Quinn couldn't keep the moan back that escaped her lips, Rachel pulled her closer wishing that her dad's weren't in but she knew she would, Rachel suddenly realized she was rung out of air and fast so she broke the kiss, both girls panted hard for a bit before Rachel spoke

"I want to tell my dad's about us would you be ok with that?" Quinn could sense the uncertainty in her voice as she spoke and said

"Of course I wanted to ask you if I could tell my mum, Rachel I love you and I won't stop loving you, and I'm proud that your mine so tell the world because I certainly will be" With that Rachel pulled Quinn into yet another heated kiss before breaking off and waving her goodbye. Rachel walked into her house to find both of her dad's looking at her

"Any slushies today?" Hiram asked knowing full well she hadn't had any, Rachel could tell that they knew but she wanted to say it for herself

"No and I know you know what I am about to say but I have to say it because I love saying it, Quinn Fabray is my girlfriend she sang a song to me n glee and she hasn't stopped apologizing the last two days about her behavior towards me in the past love her I knew I did and she loves me that's why she did it oh and I knocked out Finn today" Hiram and Leroy's mouths were hanging wide open before Leroy jumped off the couch with joy Rachel knew that Leroy wasn't a fan of Finn but didn't know how much he hated him till now.

"Rachel I'm glad you finally saw sense that boy was just trying to get into your pants" Leroy Exclaimed

"Leroy!" Both Rachel and Leroy started laughing at Leroy being told off

"So your both ok with me and Quinn?"

"Hunny if we weren't ok wouldn't we have come out there the minute you two started kissing I hope you and Quinn are happy together you got any plans with her?" Hiram asked

"Well I'm her to dinner and you know what I think I'm going to start being the real mean that wears plaid and skinny's to school because Ive got the hottest girl in school and I love her and she loves me I have nothing else to fight for" Rachel explained

"I think that would be a wonderful Idea sweetie now go get some sleep you've got a jam packed day tomorrow"

"Ok night daddy night dad" she placed a kiss on both of their foreheads and went upstairs ready to have another night filled with dream of the girl she loved.

**AN- Was this chapter long enough or too long got no idea lol I think it was decent, what do you think of bad ass Rachel I can't wait for everyone to see her at school tomorrow next chapter expect some gorgeous rachel'ness lol and sue talking to her about the cheerios Please Review, I am looking for a beat that wouldn't mind helping me out so if you're interested then let me no ok please hit that button down below **


	4. Chapter 4

**AN- Ok so I know it's only been a few days since I updated this but I really like it ive only just noticed how many spelling mistakes there are in the last chapter so I will sort that I will apologize in advance some of my keys stick and I'm normally listening to music when I'm writing so I write what's being sung by accident, I hope you enjoy this chapter please let me know what you think by hitting that beautiful little button down below see you at the end**

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything glee if I did I would be on it I only own my storyline Enjoy **

**Rachel POV**

I knew that when I turned up at school in my plaid shirt and my black skinny's that I would draw attention but Christ I did not expect every single person to be looking or talking about me. As I walked into Glee every eye was on me including the bruised one of one Finn Hudson he didn't bother to talk to me or Quinn (as far as I was aware) all day I looked at the door to see my beautiful girlfriend smiling at me once she saw I took her advice I loved being me and not that annoying cow that everyone knew I was pulled out my thoughts by Mr. Shu walking in the room

**General POV**

"Right guy's I think I have the perfect songs for sectionals, and I know exactly who needs to sing them now Rachel I would like you to take the first solo followed by a group number" it was obvious to Rachel that the whole of the Glee club disapproved

"Mr. Shu can I say something please?" Rachel asked

"Of Course"

"Fellow Glee clubbers I am honored to be given the offer to take the lead at sectionals but I must decline, before you interrupt Mr. Shu I would like to say that, I have had many solo's in this group and I think it's about time we shone the spotlight on someone else so I would like for Santana to take the lead this time and I think the best song for this would be Someone Like you by Adele"

"Rachel are you sure" It was rather weird to hear the concern in Santana's voice

"Yes Santana I'm completely sure, I would like to say however that I am sorry to the whole of the group, I know that since the beginning of the new directions I have tried to take control and be the leader which is why I'm also resigning as the Glee club captain it's time to let someone else shine in the spotlight" Rachel didn't say a word more as she took her seat next to (Like the rest of the Glee Club) a gob smacked Quinn

"Err Rachel that's a lot to let go all in one day are you trying to prove something" Mr. Shu asked wondering about Rachel's sudden change in character

"No Mr. Shu let's just say ive had a wakeup call and its obvious to me now more than ever that I need to step down a bit and let someone else shine so I would personally like to cast my vote for Mercedes" Mercedes jumped round in her seat to see Rachel smiling down at her "She'll Do great as our captain I know she as well as others has some brilliant ideas of where to take this club now all votes for Mercedes" Every single member of New directions' hands shot up

"Well Mercedes looks as though you are our new captain" Mr. Shu exclaimed still utterly bewildered by Rachel's actions, "Santana get to working on that song otherwise I'll see you all later" Rachel walked out of the choir room and accidently ran into Sue Sylvester

"Well well well Rachel some unexpected things have been said in there today huh? Listen can you come with me to my office please I would like to have a little chat with you" Since seeing the video of Rachel hitting Finn and seeing her new found fashion sense and attitude Sue knew she had to have her. Once in Sue's office she begins

"Now Rachel, I as well as the rest of this school have noticed the changes in you lately and I like it I saw how strong you really are and I would like for you to join the Cheerio's now this isn't just a gymnastics role for you I would like you to sing during the performance's you could really up our game and to be honest I think the cheerio's just might need you, so what do you say?"

"I would love to but there is a condition" Rachel said hoping Sue wasn't about to yell at her

"Go on" Sue really was desperate for Rachel to be part of this team she knew that she needed this kind of pulling power to win all the championships

"You cannot try to destroy the Glee Club anymore that means pulling out of the race to remove the arts from schools, whether or not my appearance and my attitude has changed my love for singing had not"

"Done" Sue outstretched her hand to shake Rachel's and was please when Rachel shook it, "now heres your uniform ill expect to see you in it tomorrow"

'Of course Mrs. Sylvester

"Great I'll see you tomorrow at 4 for practise" To say Sue was delighted would have been an understatement, Rachel got out to the parking lot to see Quinn waiting at Rachel's car

"Hey babe" Quinn said as she placed a gentle peck on Rachel's lips not expecting her to deepen the kiss but when with it as she did. A few minutes later they broke for air

"You ready for our date tonight?" Rachel Asked

"Course got all the stuff I need waiting for me at home so you're picking me up at 7 right?"

"Yeah I'll see you then beautiful" Rachel replied before kissing Quinn again and got into her car. Rachel got home as fast as possible it was already 5 by the time she made it home after stopping off for gas, she suddenly remembered that she forgot to tell Quinn to dress casual

_**Hey forgot to say dress casual it's nowhere posh but I know you will love it - R xx**_

_**No problem babe see you soon – Q xx**_

It was 7pm exactly when Quinn heard her doorbell ring out she opened the door to see Rachel stood there in a red and black plaid shirt and another pair of black skinny jeans

"You ready to go beautiful girl?" Rachel asked Quinn couldn't help but give her best smile at how different Rachel is now to how she knew her 2 weeks ago

"Yeah babe I'm ready let me just grab my bag"

**Quinn POV**

As we drove down the road I couldn't take my eyes off of her she was stunning, she showed the world who she really was I mean don't get me wrong I loved her before but god I love her even more now and I didn't think that was possible, we pulled up outside the movie theatre it was pretty deserted which was weird only two other cars which were full of randy teenagers who had been drinking alot, As Rachel held the door open for me I stepped out to be met with her gorgeous soft lips, I loved her lips they always put so much passion into our kisses. We broke the kiss at the sound of a woman yelling

"oooooo guys we got us some dykes" The girl started making kissing sounds towards us "Why don't you let me join in girls, with that the girl jumped off the truck she was towering at no more that 5'8 but that was defiantly taller than Rachel or me so we dived into the theatre for our date, think Rachel could tell I was anxious to leave at the end

"babe I know there still there but well get to the car and just leave ok" so placed a light kiss on my cheek before I replied

"Ok" it felt weird that Rachel was the confident one between us and I was the one freaking out but I guess I kinda liked the role change although not in this kind of situation I don't, we started to walk out to the car, we were just about at the car when the girl from before threw a beer can that hit me straight in the back of the head, I had a small cut but nothing major, Rachel sat me in the car and locked it I guess that came as a strange thing to me until I noticed that the group were coming over. It was now evident to me that Rachel knew this and knew that we had no time to escape but wait what if she gets hurt and I'm stuck here I listened in to the conversation heating up outside

"What's the matter Dyke worried we might hurt your girl over there"

"No worried that I might try and hit you miss and hit her is more accurate oh and by the way were proud of who we are"

"Well we noticed that you stupid bitch you wouldn't have snogged in a car park otherwise" The next thing I saw was Rachel's fist connect with the girls jaw, as the girl feel to the floor the other 5 girls surrounded her before I could do anything the girls had run of and Rachel was out of sight suddenly the car unlocked and i jumped out to see Rachel's hand drop to the floor again with the key in her hand, she was so black and blue

"Rach, Rach can you hear me God Rachel, RACHEL ANSWER ME PLEASE...

**An- Ok so I guess I'm a bit mean for leaving it there but if I put too much in there will be no point reading on please hit the review button below and I will try and update very soon p.s. stayed up till 5am writing this for you guys so please appreciate lol see ya soon **

**Stacey **


	5. Chapter 5

**A-N Hey guys so im really sorry about the delay lots of school work and watching the glee boxset i got for christmas lol,**  
><strong>Hope you all had a wonderful xmas and a brilliant new year lets go on with the story see you at the end<strong>

Quinn POV

As i pulled Rachel into my arms i couldn't help but wonder when Rachel was the badass one i promised to protect her and what did i do i sat locked in a damn car, i knew she was protecting me but i will bust her ass for this one, the next thing i knew i was at the hospital waiting for Hiram and Leroy to get there I had no idea what to do this was definatly not on my to do list, when the doctor came out he called for me i gulped loudly dreading this conversation,

"How exactly are you realated to the patient may i ask?"

"She is my girlfriend now please tell me whats wrong"

"Ok she has 4 fractured ribs and shattered wrist, she was extremely lucky to get off with so little ive seen homophoic attacks before they are normally much once count yourselves lucky" Just as he walked away both Hirum and Leroy turned the corner

"What the hell happened Quinn" i couldnt get the words to form as i broke down into Hirum's arms, i had been so scared i was so happy that she would be fine.

As i finally composed myself i told the whole story to the men that would be most angry about the whole thing it was at that point that i told them how easily she had gotten off, as i burst into tears again i also started laughing i looked up to see the puzzled looks on both the grown up men's faces as i told them

"Sorry for laughing but the mental image came across of what i would have done if she had been killed, i saw my life empty just nothing i just complelty proved to myself that i cannot live without your daughter and i promise to give her everything i have i will make her happy so i no im only a kid and weve not been together long and this question is not for now i just need to no, It's tradtional in my family to ask the father for there daughters hand as you are both her father i would like to no if in a few years you would approve of me asking your daughter to marry me because we will survive for years to come i know that now more then ever"

Hiram and Leroy shared a glance before turning back and Leroy said,

"We would be honoured to have you for a daughter in law" A massive smile spread on my face as i looked over to Hirum to see him smiling back before anymore could be said the nurse came out of Rachel's room,

"You can see her now but only 2 at a time she is awake"

"Thank you nurse" Hirum, Leroy and I all said in unison

"You two want to go first the first people that she should see should be her parents" Quinn said with a respectful smile

"Quinn she did this to herself to save you and protect you, right now i think she needs to see the girl she loves, go ahead" Hirum replied

"Are you sure?, i didnt want to say thanks straight away and seem like a total ass

"Absolutly" Both men replied, a huge smile came onto my face before i decided if i wanted it there, Heck i wanted it there.

As i walked into Rachel's room and sat down on the extremely large chair she turned to me

"Hello beautiful, are you ok, they didnt get you did they?

"Rachel Barbra Berry you never change" i stod and kissed her softly on the lips "Please Please never change, i love you" i couldnt help the tear that involuntarily fell down my cheek

"Hey what you crying for?" Rachel looked at me with sadness in her eyes

"I nearly lost you today Rachel you have to promise to NEVER EVER pull another stunt like that i could have helped you"

"Quinn babe i love you but you wouldnt the only difference would be you'd be in a bed in the next room as apoosed to healthy and happy" i rested my hand on her check and carressed her with my thumb "I'll bounce back from this baby i always bounce back" I knew she was telling the truth i was just so scared

"You have to stay in this world with me Rachel i can't make it without you" Before i knew what was happening i looked up at the heart monitor as she flatlined i hit the nurse button she came running in and hit the big code blue button, Hirum and Leroy were next to run in the room followed closely by the code blue squad, after ten minutes of trying to bring her back the doctor looked at the clock and started

"Time of Death.." Before he finished i turned into the ice bitch

"Shut the Fuck up finish that sentance and i will kill you" the look on the doctors face went from powerful to scared within in a second, i bent over Rachel's lifeless body as i yelled

"YOU DONT GET TO DIE, RACHEL BARBRA BERRY YOU GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE RIGHT NOW I MEAN IT DONT MAKE ME GO QUEEN BITCH ON YOU, IM NOT AFRIAD TO YA KNOW" After about 2 minutes just as the doctor was going to speak again Rachel's heart rate started to pick up i sighed with relief before whispering in her ear "No girl of mine gets to leave me that easy, you think you can get rid of me that easily babe, no chance" I swear i saw a smile on her face "Did anyone else see her smile?"

"Yeah" everyone said still in shock that me yelling had worked

"Is someone going to but an oxygen bag on my girlfriend or what?" As they got Rachel into the mask the doctor pulled my aside

"How do you know about all this stuff, you don't exactly seem like the doctor type" He asked with a puzzled look on his face

"Lots of TV really" i said laughing "I know Rachel more than you will every know, and i no she is afraid of me when i go all Queen bitch on her"

"Well you are awesome under pressure " the doctor said laughing at the sheer prospect of the situation

"Guys shes waking up" I heard Hirum yell, i walked back into the room and saw a needy Rachel staring at me, i walked over to her "You try to leave me like that again i wont warn you about queen bitch ill just go there" i said with a huge smile on my face as she reciprocated my smile as i bent down and kissed her, it was at this point I realised that everyone had left us to be alone for a while.

A FEW DAYS LATER

I missed Rachel alot around school, being in the small town we did everyone at William Mckinley had heard about what happened to Rachel, who knew how popular Rachel actually was, everybody was upset for her evern Karofsky and that was a milestone at lunch i stod on the tbale i was sat at and yelled "OI SHUT UP" the whole crowd fell silent for me to speak

"I know that most of and practially all of you are concerned for Rachel, well i can offically say there is now no reason to be i recived a phone call informing me she is returning home today and will most likely be back at school very soon i hope that everyone treats her with the up most respect if you don't you will have Santana and Brittany after you"

RPOV

I was so happy when i was told i could finally go home i asked my dad to ring Quinn and let her know, alot of people had come to visit during my 7 day stay here at Ohio General, including Santana, Puck, Brittany well all fo the glee club even karofsky came to see me

FLASHBACK

"How are you feeling Rachel" i looked up to see Dave Karofsky at my room door

"Im getting better thanks Dave, how are you?, come out yet?" i asked raising one eyebrow and inviting him to sit down

"No thats one fo the reason's i came i could really use your help when your out of here and back at school"

"Of course ill help you Dave what did you have in mind? I was really concerned although we kept up apperances at school Dave and i had a connection on a diffrent level

"Well for starters id like to join glee club, you guys seem to have so much fun and you dont judge right?"

"Exactly thats the kind of people we are Dave, we just enjoy singing" "Once the rest of the club can trust me ill come out to them and them come out all together depending on their reactions, that sound ok?" Dave pleaded for it to be ok, it was the best he could do right now,

"It's perfect Dave ill see you very soon yeah?" I msiled at the boy "Course you will Rach we miss you at school" "I miss you guys to"

END FLASHBACK

When my dad's finally got me home i opened the front door to find a trail of candles, as we all followed them they lead into the kitchen where a beautiful looking quinn was standing next to the table of food vegan and normal she walked up to me and said

"I wanted to do something special to show i care, and i have to do this it doesnt have to happen now but i need to know" I was now completly confused Quinn suddenly dropped the towel she was holding on the floor i looked up at the food when i looked down again she was waiting with a ring "Rachel i know we havnt been together long at all but i feel like we've been together forever becuase ive loved you for so many years, I know your not ready for marriage yet Heck neither am i and i know that you want broadway and i will come with you where ever you go, i almost lost you and i cant bear the thought of losing you indefinatly so please agree to marry me when we are both ready"

I was completely speechless, and thats hard to come by for me i looked at Quinn then the ring then my dad's who had the largest smiles on their faces I loked back at Quinn

"Quinn i can't loose you and i will do anything for you so yes i will marry you when were both ready" Quinn jumped up and kissed me this kiss was no other of ours this was full of romance love and lust to say i was looking foward to this was an understatement.

A/N- So there you go, you didnt think i would actually kill Rachel did you, my story would be bloody short if i did lol anyway sorry for any mistakes Please hit that review buttin down below stayed up till 7am this time (literally up all night) should get some sleep please appricate the time i give lol see you guys soon

Stacey :)


	6. Help me out

Hello Hello, so i havnt update this story in like a year i absolutly lost my confidence as a writer becasue i believed that noone was reading it so i would really really really really appriciate it if you could you send me review and let me know if you would be intrested in me continuing this if not i wont simple Lemme no :) x 


	7. Chapter 6

Helllloooooo Out there hehe, when i put up the please review yesterday evening five people reviewed really happy asking me to post chapter 6 soooo thats exactly what im doing its been a long time since weve heard from these two so lets get on with the story ill see you at the bottom Enjoy :) -  
>Rachel POV<p>

THREE WEEKS LATER

Quinn and i couldn't be happier than we were right now, we were engaged and walking down the halls of William Makinley High as a power couple. Dave Karofsky had joined the glee club, he really did have talent,  
>and he had come out to the people of the glee club, kurt was a little apprehensive toward him but they will be fine, Kurt and Blaine split up and Blaine ran back to the warblers, Brittany and Santana were enjoy life togheter, so everything was going great ... Until 2 days ago<p>

Two days ago "Guys have any of you seen quinn" I asked the glee club, i hadnt seen her all day and thats not like her "Nah i havn't shortstack Finn isnt around either" That made me start to panick, i know how Finn has been toward us recently, its unnerving to think about, i suddenly relised i was being yelled at "RACHEL" Santana yelled in my face "Hmm what" Santana looked at me weirdly "What are you day dreaming about" she really couldnt figure thaat out for herself "Ohh nothing just me a Quinn together forever" i decided it was best to not let santana get paranoid, the world might literally end to her wrath of finding them. I once again tried her cell but the line went dead, i ran out of school to Quinns house, where her parents said they wernt home, so i ran to finns. I knocked on the door for about thirty minutes getting no reply, by this point im getting really scared where are they.

The Day ended and still no sign of Finn or Quinn, as i walked into my front door i could tell something wasnt right, i looked all over the place and couldnt see anything, i checked upstairs only to find my bedroom completly ransaked my video camera was gone as was my favourite top that quinn always wore. What the hell is happening, i looked at my computer, to see an outstanding video message i clicked on it and saw what no girl what ever want to see. I reached for my phone and called the first number i could think of feeling numb from the neck down "Hello" the girl answered "Santana get over to my place NOW" i yelled at her and she hung the reciver, ten minutes later my front door opened and closed "RACH WHERE ARE YOU" She screamed "UPSTAIRS MY ROOM" i screamed back "what the hell is going on rachel" she looked at me confused "Just look at the compuer santana" i pressed play and the video played again it showed Quinn tied to a chair beaten and bruised as she said "Rachel don't come looking for me you wont find me before he kills me anyway, please remember i love you always have always will but please fidttoihnb bye" The video shut off again santana was ina state of shock, rachel reached for her phone again this time dialling 911, "police please" "This is the police what is your emegergency" rachel looked at santana "I think my girlfriend has been kidnapped" i spouted the adress to them five mintues later 2 police officers showed up, we played them the vieo and gave them the details of Quinn and Finn, obviously he was our prime suspect in this situation how could he not be. Santana left and so did the police i just climbed into bed into a ball trying to figure out what the letters fidttoimb could stand for what the hell could that mean.

It had been a week since the video came an we had no idea if Quinn was alive or dead, i hadnt gone to school at all to busy trying to decifer the code she gave me, shes so clever so wat could it mean i really dont understand not even the police's professional code hacker could figure this one out, santana came by everyday to try and help we thing the F stands for Finn but we can't be sure. With that another video popped up it was Quinn again "Rach please find me dont hold back do everything you can he wants to kill me. Oh crap hes coming back"  
>IT went dead "WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU" i screamed at my laptop. I calld the hotline number and the took the new video footage of Quinn back to the station. I don't know what this code means i dont know where she is im useless GOD DAMN IT.<p>

Santana POV "Its been three weeks brit and shes still just staring at that code, i dont know what else to do she hasnt eaten in a week shes going to waste away" i spoke to brittany down the phone "You have to let her keep trying Quinn begged her to San so shes got to" Brittany is so smart and poeple dont see it i really dont understnad how that can be "Yeah your right Brit ok im gunna try and help her Love you bye" I hung up and walked over to Rachel "Rach lie down for a bit i promise ill stay here and try to crack the code ok" she looked up at me with tired eyes and just nodded she fell on her bed and immediatly fell asleep, i got to working on this code "Come on Lopez if anyone can do it you can fidttoihnb think like quinn think like quinn" i rolled my shoulders a bit and got into the mind set of someone who had been kidnapped and was smart enough (like Quinn) to get a secret coe in the message. i stared at the piece of paper "come on lopez come on"

Rachel POV I woke up to someone yelling "EUREKA" i shot up and looked straight at santana "San what is going on how long have i been sleeping for" san looked at the clock "youve been asleep for 24 hours thats no the point whats going on is i cracked it i cracked the code" Rachel got a huge smile on her face running over to santana to take the piece of paper it read.  
>Finn is doing this to me in his nans basement Rachel just smiled again next I knew I was in my car driving to Finns nans house when i got there i decided to check if his nan was that so i knocked gingerly on the door when no answer came i busted the door down and ran down to the basement i opene the door and there she was my angel Finn was nowhere to be seen. As i went to take a step foward something hit me in the back of the head Everything went black.<p>

AN- So i know this isnt very long but i wanted to see what you think first so please review and let me know thanks :) x


	8. Chapter 7

Hello you beautiful people, you have reviewed asking for more so here you are i didnt plan to update already but im going to just for you guys see you at the bottom -  
>"Uh where am i" i groaned all i could feel was the pain in the back of my head "oh don't worry Rach your fine, you bitch of a lover well i cant say the same for her" I looked up and saw the sinister grin on Finns face "let her go you bastard" i struggled under the ropes i was tied to the chair with "oh no rach i cant do that you see you and me were going to be together forever so she needs to die in order for that to happen" he was still grining "Finn now you listen to me, that girl over there she is my life im never going to be with you especially if you kill her Finn you got to understand how you feel about me if you triple it you will still be no where near what i feel for Quinn, Quinn is the reason im alice she is who im supposed to love i did love you Finn but not anymore im going to marry Quinn someday so please let her go" i stopped rantign and looked at him he looked deep in thought when he looked back up he smiled again "no chance in hell Rach your mine forever now im going upstairs dont make too much noise down here" he turned on his heel and left when i heard a sigh i looked over and saw Quinn looking at me "you really feel like that" she looked at me weakly "yeah Quinn i do look we gotta find a way outta here my phone is still in my pocket can you reach the ropes if i scoot over" i looked at her hopefull "yeah i think so" i scooted my chair over to her as she managed to untie me i reached into my pocket and called the first person i could think of "hello" she answered "Santana we need your help i came to get Quinn but Finns taken me too you got to get here get the police here" i hung up before she could say anything else "shes coming Quinn shes coming" i looked at Quinn she wasnt answering i walked over to her "Quinn wake up wake up" she opened her eyes again and smiled at rachel "dont worry Rach im still here i'll be..." "Quinn shhhhh do you hear that" i looked at Quinn "it sounded like a loud thud upstairs and wait do you smell that" it smelled like something was burning the smoke started to pour under the door "Quinn Quinn the house is on fire" i walked over to Quinn and untied her "We need ot get our of here " i pulled my phone out again and called santana "Hello Rach you there" "San the house is on fire you get to hurry up" "im here with the FBI Rach" your going to be fine" i picked Quinn up into my arms and shielded her as the door was broken down "You two ok" the FBI agent asked "yeah were fine lets get out of here" we rushed out of the building when i noticed Finn was no where to be seen "Wheres Finn Agent" "We havnt found him yet" we put Quinn into the ambulance i went with her holding her hand the entire way when we got to the hosital we were told shes going to be fine shes just got a broken leg and i had a concussion we were fine but Finn he was nowhere to be found, A few hours later the Agent came in "Rachel berry im Special agent Seeley Booth from the FBI this here is my associate Dr Temperence Brennan" i looked at them both "Did you find Finn" i looked at him hopeful "Yes we found him im sorry to tell you that we found him dead upstairs we believe that he heard us coming got out the shower a bit to fast he slipped on the water and cracked his head, there was no pain, the fire started because of the open plan fire he had it caught on the curtains and set light to the place" i looked at Quinn and then back at Agent Booth "ARE YOU SERIOUS HES GOING TO GET OFF THAT EASILY" i was furious "I know what he did was horrifying for the pair of you but i must say nothing about his death was easy" i loked at the woman "What the hell do you know that man tried to kill me and my girlfriend and he doesnt have to serve any time for it" i took a breath and relaxed "look im sorry i didnt mean that im just stressing" Brennan looked at me and smiled "Dont wory about it it's fine i understand" i looked at Quinn and she smiled when she said "Sweetie keep calm its fine think of it this way Finn's gone which means no more trouble for us" i smiled she was right we could finally have a normal relationship together.<p>Two MONTHS LATER we walked down the halls of school things had finally sorted themselves out until Karofsky walked up to me "Rach did you hear Ryan's missing" "Ryan Davies the senior?" i asked "yeah he disapeard abotu 4 moths ago" i looked at him confused "where the hell could he go?" -<p>

AN- I know this is short but i didnt want to put to much in got to leave you guessing leave me a review and let me know what you think where do you think Ryan is ?

Laters 


End file.
